You're no Hero
by GhostAnn
Summary: This is one of those storys where a real kid is sucked into Dannys world, and its my first OC story, [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors notes:  
_**Okay, so I don't expect grate praise for this story, it's my first original character story. That's right, it's an OC story so if you don't like it, tuff!  
Well try to enjoy it any way.

Disclaimer-_ I don't own Danny Phantom or any other related characters. The character Jo and Erica are mine though._

**You're no Hero**

Chapter One: A Brothers Curse

"3:30PM! Danny Phantoms coming on! Jo I already tolled you! Get off the TV!" I'm excited; this is my favorite television show.  
"Okay." My brother rolled his yellow-green eyes and left as I changed the channel.  
"Up next on Nick is Danny Phantom!" The announcer's voice says.  
"Man!" I said watching my favorite characters fill the screen. "If I could have one wish it would be that I could go between Danny's world and my world at will and that I could take people with me!" I did this every time like a drunken, insane, over obsessed fan, and I was... minuses the drunk part. Really I'd thought this wish through several times. Of coarse nothing ever happened... What did you expect? Desiree to pop out of the TV and say: "So you have wished it! So shall it be!!!"? No... That didn't happen... something much, much weirder happen this time around...

Jo walked back into my room and just stood there starring at me; I didn't really mind till it started distracting me from my show. "What do you want?" I demanded.  
He just stood there.  
"Okay... go away freak."  
Stare.  
"Stupid," I said, glaring at him. We were now having a staring contest.

"_Afternoons delight_..." He said suddenly in a creepy voice.  
"Um, Jo, I'm trying to watch the show." I say, now irritated to the point of throwing the _TV_ at him.  
"... _no hero's might_..."  
"Okay!" I stood up. "That's enough smartass!" I was getting freaked out but I wouldn't admit it.  
"... _hart surrounded by still_..."  
I was in his face now. "Nock it off dipstick!"  
"... _hart as weak as sleet_..."  
I blinked his eyes were foggy like he couldn't see. "Jo... are you okay?"  
"... _mark this girl with fait_..."  
"Do you need me to call mom?" I asked. "You're really, really freaking me out... even for you."  
"... _let her fall, till she see's strait_..."  
I grabbed the phone by the couch and started to dial, as I did I warned him. "If this is some kind of sick prank-  
"... _give the girl her wish, and through in a twist_!"

I never did get to dialing that last digit...  
-------------

**_Authors notes:  
_**Okay tell me what you think, this was a random Idea I had like a year ago, I was going to scrap it but changed my mined. So… Review Please!

I like the poem; I made the poem so you don't still!**_  
_NO STILL!_  
_**_Afternoons delight  
no hero's might  
heart surrounded by still  
heart as weak as sleet  
mark this girl with fate  
let her fall,  
till she see's straight  
give the girl her wish,  
and throw in a twist!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes:  
**Hi! Please R&R_

Disclaimer-_ I don't own Danny Phantom or any other related characters. The character Jo and Erica are mine though._

**You're no Hero**

Chapter Two: Soup

Danny sat staring out the Nasty Burger window and let out a sigh. His two friends Sam and Tucker notice this. "Danny?" Sam said, "What's wrong?"  
"Yeah," Tucker said sounding a bit confused. "You've been acting like… well…"  
"Like Vlad's living in your house again." Sam said.  
Danny looked at them and sighed. "I don't know what it is, guys… I'm just…" He looked around the restaurant as if looking for something. "… Board out of my mind."  
"Well!" Sam said, a smile coming to her face. "Why didn't you say so!?"  
"Yeah!" Tucker said. "We're your best friends! We know how to cheer you up!"  
Danny smiled at them. "Sure."

It was well passed noon when the three of them arrived at the Bowl-o-Rama, Danny still in a funk.  
"This is going to be fun!" Tucker said. "They just put in these awesome neon lights and we can bowl in the dark!" The three decided to cut through the ally way to get around to the front since they walked up from behind.  
"Sounds… cool…" Danny said unconvincingly.  
Suddenly Tucker screamed. Sam and Danny looked at him, wearied out by the girly sound. "What was that?" Sam asked.  
Tucker pointed to a wall where a girl lay. Danny and Sam looked at her and then to Tucker confused. The girl looked normal; a little to well dressed to be sleeping in an alleyway but still not screech worthy. "Why is she sleeping on garbage?" Tucker asked, it was then that Danny and Sam realized that she was using garbage bag for a pillow. Danny walked over to her. "Weird and grouse, yes, but a scream?" He looked at Tucker amused.  
Tucker crossed his arms. "Its just she's- Leave me alone!"  
"Yes, Danny, leave Tucker alone, you know how sensitive _she_ is." Sam said making Danny laugh.  
"Hey!" Tucker yelled offended by the sensitive comment and angered by Sam deliberately calling him a girl.  
"Well, we should see if she's alright." Danny said suddenly sounding serious. Shaking the girls shoulder he said. "Hey wake up!"  
The girl stirred making a face and rolling over. "Wow, hard sleeper?" Tucker asked.  
Danny shook her a little bit harder. "WAKE UP!"  
Sam came over slowly. "Danny I don't think-  
Suddenly the girl smacked Danny, hard, and sat up looking dazed.  
"Ow. What was that for?" Danny cried.  
Tucker nearly fell over laughing.  
The girl blinked her large green eyes, and looked at them. She looked at Danny cringing as he placed his hand over a slightly reddening aria on his cheek. She glanced at her stinging hand and gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She stood looking around. "I didn't mean to- where am I?"  
Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other. "Uh… don't you know?" Tucker asked only to get smacked in the back of the head by Sam.  
"Of course she doesn't! Why else would she be asking?"  
"Maybe she's just tired!" Tucker wined.  
The girl blinked rubbing the back of her head. "The last thing I remember was-" She cringed. "I –I remembered, once." She looked up at the tree of them pleading, and scared.  
"Well…" Danny said. "What's your name, maybe you were with someone."  
"My name is, Eric. Yes, Erica." She said then gasped. "I was just home!" She spun around looking at the world as if for the first time, then her eyes fell on her hands and she looked up to them wide eyed. "Jo."

I sat there, looking at my hands, they looked so different. Not how the show made them look either. Nothing looked how the show had it, and nothing looked like the real world fully. It had taken me 3 hour's to put the peaces together before I realized that the three people I was with weren't just coincidentally named Sam, Tucker, and Danny. They were really them. My heroes. I looked up as a steaming bole of soup was placed in front of me. I was at Fenton Works, the one place I had always wanted to see. Now that I was here I was scared out of my mind. This wasn't natural. I wasn't supposed to be here. Maddie, who had given me the bole smiled and sat down. Danny and Tucker began eating like crazy, and Sam sat there staring into the bole, it was _chicken noodle_. I could have sworn Danny's parents knew she was a vegetarian, maybe I was wrong. "So, where is your family?" Maddie asked.  
"Um…" I looked up my mind hitting the brakes. Great time for it to give out, usually I couldn't get it to shut up, but pressure was never my friend. "They… I'm not sure really." I said. What was I suppose to say there in another diminution? I looked at Sam who began to eat her soup blowing on it lightly. I blinked, of cores, they made something for her. It looked like cream of broccoli. Why was my mind wondering? I need to focus! I was just sucked into another world and I'm wondering about soup!  
Maddie looked shocked. "What?! They must be worried out of their minds!"  
I swallowed. She was right, and what about Jo? What had happened to him? And what was he babbling on about, something about delight and fighting? I finally just shrugged. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was home the next, I'm here." I couldn't even look at the woman; her eyes were so trusting and full of an inner-strength I didn't understand.  
"It must have been a ghost!" Jack cried, fully sure he was right. Maybe he was.  
Jazz rolled her eyes. "Dad not everything has to do with ghost."  
I picked at my soup pulling out strands of noodles and letting them fall back into the flavored liquid. When ever she said that, it always did have to do with a ghost. I looked up at Danny but he was distracted with Tucker, I couldn't believe how fast they were eating. Suddenly he gasped, a nearly invisible blue fog leaving his mouth. I felt my heart skip, and he looked up, that bravery that was in Maddie's eyes flashing over his face, before it showed complete worry. "May I be excused? Thanks!" He stood running from the room. I watched him go, and then turned back to my soup. When I chanced a glance up I saw Sam staring suspiciously at me. Grate, I was already screwing up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes:  
**This really is nothing more than a filler... I don't like filler chapters to much, but I fill that this- although not the most fun chapter is important to the story...  
Oh, and don't forget. I take criticism, I take advice, and I love cake! So fill free to talk! I live in America people! You can't go to jell for speaking your mind!_

Disclaimer-_ I don't own Danny Phantom or any other related characters. The character Erica and Jo are mine though._

**You're no Hero**

Chapter Three: What could it hurt?

Danny came back in to the house after the ghost battle; it was just the ecto-puses, which meant an easy battle. "So…" Tucker said hitting on the girl Erica. "Where are you from?"  
"Florida." She said slowly, her face contorted as if she were trying not to laugh.  
"Why did you say Jo or what ever when we found you?" Sam asked, her arms crossed, That was the stance that said_, I'll see what you have to say but I don't trust you_.  
"Jo's my brother; he was the last person I saw before…" She trailed off looking up at Danny. "Danny! Hi! Sam and Tucker and I were just talking!" She smiled.  
"Uh," Danny placed the thermos on the side coffee table near the door, and smiled. "That's good, so what are you going to do about finding your way home?" He asked.  
Erica's face went white.

------------------

"Oh… poor girl." A voice echoed through the halls of Clockworks home. The ghost of time stood watching the screen a frown on his face. "She hasn't a clue what has happened… what do you say, that she thinks this is all a dream?"

Clockwork's frown deepened and he twisted the keys on his staff before tapping it on the ground. A stream of glowing green light trailed from its end running up to the time window. Images flashed passed, you could see Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Erica, and a few other faces, but they flashed by so fast. Finally it stopped; Erica sat in a dark room sobbing, red blood on her hands. "You and your brother have a sick since of hummer." The ghost said dryly. "I suppose though that you're here for my cooperation." You could since the walls smile with an evil approval at his words. "Very well."

There was a dark laugh and the building shuttered, "Meet us there." The voice said. Then it was gone. Clockwork sighed, just another chore.

-------------------------

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked her brother annoyed. "Erica told us all she could."

"Yeah, but..." Danny said. "Doesn't this hole thing sound…? I don't know? Odd."

"Danny you're just looking for things to be paranoid about because you're bored." Jazz said tiredly. "So nock it off."

"So…" Danny said, and then he crossed his arms. "It's not that I don't like her or that I don't trust her…"

"Right." Jazz said. "Sam doesn't trust her."

"What!" Danny nearly fell over. "Jazz! Sam has nothing to do with this!"

Jazz nodded, but her body language showed she didn't believe him. "Okay Danny, if you say so."

"I do."

--------------

Erica smiled, the shock finely gone. She was in Amity Park, staying with the coolest hero in all creation. She had to take a breath to suppress a squeal.

She looked up to the stars, what an amazing gift! She couldn't ask for more. To be here. To be with Danny, Sam and Tucker. It couldn't get any better!

For a moment she wondered how she would get home, but only a moment. What would it hurt to stay here? Dreams could be made here. Dreams could come true here. Why would she want to go back to the real world where Jo surly waited to annoy her? Where her clumsy mistakes ruined her every day... where her parents didn't even care about where she really wanted to go.

She sighed watching her breath move up through the night air and smiled to herself. Really. What could it hurt?


End file.
